The story of how we got back together
by SuhiSwarkles
Summary: A fanfic spanning multiple chapters, set directly after the Magician's code part 2. This story is about how Barney and Robin got back together, after Barney was engaged to Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is my first fanfic, in fact the first story I have ever written. So please forgive me if it's not so good. Also in this whole story, I have taken small portions from other parts of HIMYM. Do rate and review the story. Please mention the improvements in the story. **

Robin was in Marshall and Lily's room, taking photographs of Lily and Marshall sleeping with their baby Marvin, and suddenly they heard the door and all of them went to the hall. It was Barney and Quinn. They seemed very happy. This made Robin's stomach swirl.

"Guys we have something to tell you" Barney said in excitement. "8 or higher bro" blurted Marshall. "We're engaged!" screamed Barney. Robin couldn't believe what she heard. It seemed as if the whole world around her just came crashing down. She wanted to be happy for Barney being engaged, but she really wasn't. How could she be, when the man she still was in love with was engaged to another woman. So she just faked a smile that she was happy for him and Quinn. It hurt her even more when he asked her if she felt ok. She lied. She said she was fine. But her heart kept telling her to say whatever she thought, whatever she felt. She really wanted to be alone, so she snuck up on to the roof, and pulled out a cigarette, and kept puffing the smoke off the cigarette, tears dropping from her eyes, thinking about all the things that had happened just 5 minutes ago.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Lily asked Robin on the roof. Robin was shocked, wiping her tears, she turned back. Somehow Lily had thought that she would be here. "Yes, I'm fine" replied Robin. "Well you sure don't look like that. Is it because of Barney and his engagement?". "What? No…no…. Barney…Why would I….Not at all. I'm really happy for him…", Robin said, stuttering. "Are you sure you are fine?" asked Lily. "Yes Lily I'm fine". "I just wanted to have a cigarette. So I came up here". She felt Lily would realize that she was not happy, but Lily seemed to be Ok with it. After all, Lily was really tired, after taking care of Marvin all the time. She wanted a good night's sleep, so she didn't seem to notice Robin's teary eyes. "Ok. You know if you want to talk about anything, I'm always there, and come back in as soon as you finish with that cigarette. It's freezing out here".

Robin really wanted to tell someone how she felt, and she felt Lily would be a suitable person to tell this to. So while Lily was walking back, she said in a high, crying tone, looking down "It's only been 5 months since they started dating".

**I know this is short, but I will continue the next chapters in the coming days. I have the whole story planned out, so it shouldn't take a long time to write the remaining chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter continues directly with the first. I have even bought Victoria into this as Ted's girlfriend. There is not much story with Ted and Marshall in this story though. Only Lily, Robin, Quinn and Victoria in this chapter.**

Lily turned back. "What? who are you talking about?" Robin looked at Lily and said "Barney and Quinn, Within 2 months they dated, and she moves in with him, and within 5 months since they dated, and they are already engaged? Me and Barney dated for around 3 months, we got nowhere, but he is already engaged in 5 months of dating her. What does he see in her? Does he really love her that much that he decided to spend the rest of his life with her just after dating her for 5 months? Does he really love her that much that he wouldn't even talk to me like he used to?"

Lily was shocked. She thought that Robin would feel awkward about Barney's engagement, but she didn't know Robin would be this jealous. "Sweetie, are you saying you still have feelings for Barney?"

"Yes. I'm in love with him, I have never stopped loving him, I was just afraid all this time to tell him that because I was scared of us, but now it seems that I can never tell him this." Robin spoke. Lily stared at Robin in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell him earlier? Did something happen between you guys recently?" . Robin started, tears in her eyes "well, about 6 months ago when I was with Kevin and he was with Nora, we hooked up. Then we realized we still had feelings for each other, so we decided to break up with Kevin and Nora and talk about us. But….but he broke up with Nora, and I….I didn't break up with Kevin". "I knew back then that my heart was telling me to break up with Kevin, but I remembered about our last time, and what a disaster it was, and how he just went back to being himself after that, but I couldn't see how much he had changed. I really wished that I would have chosen him." "But what did he do? After I chose Kevin, he just forgot all about that, And suddenly, he meets this magical Quinn, and forgot all about me. Now he hates me to the point of not even talking with me like he used to".

Lily was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She loved to see Barney and Robin together, but he was really happy with Quinn. So she couldn't break them up. She went to Robin, hugged her and told her "Sweetie, I'm sorry, I guess Barney still loves you. Do you remember way back at Punchy's wedding what I told? That you two had the kind of chemistry that doesn't go away? I still know I was right back then. Deep down, he still loves you. He can't forget you that easily. I think the reason why he is not talking with you much, and why he is rushing into this marriage is not because he hates you, but its because he is scared. Just about 20 days after he broke up with Nora, he found Quinn, and he fell in love with her, because you wouldn't accept him. Don't worry honey, I'm pretty sure he will realize this very soon. So try not to do anything stupid, Ok?". Robin was a little relieved to hear Lily's words. "Well thanks Lily, I will try not to do anything stupid.". "Ok sweetie, you better get back inside now, its freezing out here".

Days went by, Robin really tried to shut her feelings down. She loved Barney, but moreover, she wanted to see him happy, so she was just pretending that she was happy . She thought about how her love life turned to this crap. Of course she had her job, that was one of the few things that kept her going, but for the first time in her life, she felt really lonely. Before, she thought that even if Marshall and Lily have their baby and move on with their lives, and even if Ted finds the love of his life, she knew she always had Barney with her. She knew that he wouldn't get married, ever. But just thinking about how Barney had changed now for another girl, made her stomach twisted. She felt it twist more, when she saw Quinn and Victoria (who had recently gotten back together with Ted) walk in through the bar door.

"Hey Robin, how are you?" asked Quinn. "Hey Quinn, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" asked Robin. "Well you know I don't have many friends, the only close friends to me are Lily, Victoria and you, so I was thinking that I would go to the Bridal wear shop to choose my wedding dress, and I thought you would accompany us". Why does this keep happening to me? Robin thought. " I really wanted to come, but I have got some personal work, I'm sorry, and hey you could take Lily right? She is really interested in all this stuff. Where is she?". "Ahh Marshall, Ted and Barney are playing poker at Ted's place, so Lily had to watch the baby, so she said she couldn't come. Come on Robin, you always say that you have some important work, every time I ask you to go somewhere. But you have to come now. Which is more important to you? One of your best friend's marriage or some work? No matter what, you have to come". Ugh, Robin thought as if Quinn really wanted to hurt Robin by saying those words, but she knew Quinn wouldn't be convinced if she would say no. So she didn't have a choice. "Fine, I'll come. Lets go,".

**I know it might have been kinda bad, but I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review and comment on this. And also, I don't think I will be able to upload the next chapter for another 4-5 days, but I will try hard to write the next one and upload it ASAP. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, was working from home, so got time to write this chapter. I hope to complete at least 2 chapters today. **

_Ted's place. Marshall, Ted and Barney are all playing poker._

"You know you guys can't beat me at poker, right? I am the king at this." Said Barney. "Yes yes whatever...look, just play alright? Don't talk rubbish. Any one of us can beat you any time" replied Ted. "Yeah right, let's see about that" challenged Barney. They kept on playing poker. After about 10 minutes of playing poker, Ted asked Barney "Hey Barney, can I ask you something thing?" "Yeah sure. Ask me". Ted said "Are you sure about the marriage? I mean are you ready to spend the rest of your life with Quinn?". "Of course I am, Oh you thought that I, Barney Stinson couldn't get married? I'm really happy with Quinn, and I want to be like this for the rest of my life. So yes, I'm marrying Quinn.". "But you guys were moving too fast. And remember she tricked you for a lot of money, so just think really hard about it." Said Marshall. "What can I say Marshall, I really love her a lot, and she loves me too". "Even more than Robin?" asked Ted. Suddenly Barney became serious. He and Marshall looked at Ted in disbelief. "Ted what are you talking about? Robin and I are over. There is nothing left." "Come on Barney, how long can you fool yourself? Don't you remember what happened with Nora? How you broke up with her for Robin?". "Yes, I did that. But what did she do? She chose Kevin. If she really loved me more than Kevin then she would have chosen me." Replied Barney, angrily. "Whoa whoa. Is there anything I'm missing out? Did you break up with Nora because of Robin?" asked Marshall. Then Barney told him everything that happened. "Dude something that big can't just be forgotten. You broke up with Nora, even when you were happy with her." Said Marshall. "Well I have forgotten it, and moved on, just like Robin has, so can you guys please let it go?" said Barney.

Ted cut in "and what if Robin still wouldn't have moved on from that? What if Robin would still be in love with you? Will you still marry Quinn? Or would you go after Robin?". "Well she did, Ok? She moved on. I would like to move on too. So can we please stop this?" replied Barney. "Fine, but look I'll guarantee that you can't marry Quinn and be really happy with her just because you are marrying her as Robin rejected you. Just think about it Barney, think about it real hard." Told Ted. "Ok fine, whatever, can we just continue the game and stop this talk now?" replied Barney. "Ok fine let's carry on", Marshall said.

_Same day, at the Bridal wear shop_

"Oh my god! That looks amazing, screamed Victoria, laughing. "I know right? This is the best one I tried, out of the last 30 or so dresses I tried. I think I will go with this one. So what do you think about this, Robin?" asked Quinn. Robin wasn't really concentrated with what dress Quinn was wearing. She wanted to take her mind off this. Every second she hated to be there, so when Quinn asked how the dress was, she casually said "Oh….yeah, this is good, go with this". "Well then, I'm really sorry that this took a long time, after all, this is my wedding, I want to be perfect" giggled Quinn. Victoria said "Oh my god, you know what? About 7 years ago when I saw Barney, I thought he would never get settled ever in his life, but I don't believe he is actually getting married. He must really love you very much that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you". "Well, who do you think made him change that way? Me! And god, it wasn't easy, but anyway I made it" said Quinn. _It's not you dear, it was me, guess what? Barney changed even before he met you, he didn't change for you, he changed for me. _Robin wanted to say all this, but she couldn't. "So have you picked a date and a venue for the wedding?" asked Victoria. "Yeah, we will be getting married exactly one month from now, on the 25th of June, and we have booked the Van Smoot house for marriage. I want my marriage to blow away any marriage, you know" Said Quinn. "Wow! Well that's great, and Van Smoot is amazing. You know how hard it is to get a reservation there? How did you get the reservation for just one month anyway?" asked Victoria. "Barney knew a guy who worked there, so it was really easy". All this talk about this wedding made Robin's head go dizzy. She couldn't stay any longer in the cloth shop. So she faked a phone call to get out of the shop.

After Robin went out, Victoria asked Quinn, now she was serious. "Hey Quinn, can I ask you one thing?" "Yes Victoria, go ahead". "Are you ok with Barney being friends with Robin?" Victoria said. "What do you mean?" "I mean, they dated before right? Are you ok that Barney and Robin, being exes, hang out every day like they are best friends?" told Victoria. "They WHAT? They DATED? " screamed Quinn, angrily. "Barney didn't tell you that? Hmm that's weird; I thought he had really told you about all that. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have told you that. But if I were in your position, I would not be Ok with them." told Victoria. Quinn was suddenly angry, she was angry at Barney and Robin. She took the Wedding dress, paid the money, and stormed out of the cloth shop in anger.

Robin was standing outside the shop, she wanted to get out of there, but she thought Quinn would get doubted if she left. She didn't want Quinn to know how she actually felt, so she didn't leave. She tried hard to feel ok about Barney getting married, and no matter what she did these days, they didn't seem to work. She was cursing herself for her state, as to why she wasn't able to forget about him, forget about them and move on. Then she saw Quinn storming out of the Bridal shop in anger, she thought something bad had happened. She thought that Quinn didn't like the dress and that's why she was angry, and unhappy. But what if Quinn came to know everything about her and Barney? Victoria knew that, she could have told her. Then when Quinn came to her angrily, it turned out to be true. "I know you and Barney dated, Victoria told that… So do you want to explain me about that?" Quinn said, looking angrily at Robin.

**So how was it? Please rate and review this story, I planning to upload the next chapter also somewhere later today. Bye, until then. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all, I'm back! Very, very sorry for this delay in writing this chapter. Had an emergency so was out of town for the last weekend. Somehow I was able to squeeze time to write this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews.**

Robin turned back, shocked by what she had heard. Quinn was angry at her. She was demanding her to explain about her past relationship with Barney.

"Wha….what are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I know you and Barney dated before. Explain that"

_I can't escape from Quinn's question, but I can't tell her that Barney cheated on someone else for her, _Robin thought. She started to speak "Yes, Barney and me dated for a while, but you don't need to worry about it. It was two years ago, and we didn't work out. He became fat and my hair started to fall out. "

"Is that all of it?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"I promise"

"Well, then I don't think I have to worry about it much, unless there is not any more of that story. I'm really sorry for being angry at you."

"It's ok" spoke Robin. She was surprised Quinn was cool with it. _Well if she comes to know that they slept together even when they were dating other people, she wouldn't be. _So Robin decided it's better not to tell her about that.

"Shall we go home then? I bought my new dress" Asked Quinn. "Yes sure" said Robin.

_Later that night, at Barney's home_

"Ok, are you ready for some mind-blowing sex?" Barney asked Quinn. Quinn pushed Barney away angrily.

"What the hell? What happened" asked Barney, surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me that you used to date Robin?" demanded Quinn

"Oh about that. Ah..umm… that was about 2 years ago, and boy, did I get fat. If you would have looked at me then, you would never have agreed to marry me!"

"Don't change the topic. Answer me, why didn't you feel like telling this to me?"

"Well I didn't tell that to you because I thought it wasn't such a big deal. We dated 2 years ago and just for 2 months. And clearly it didn't end well, so I thought it wasn't that important to tell you that. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. Are you mad at me?"

"Well yes, but its ok as long as that's all that happened. And please tell me these kinds of things early on itself. I don't want to know these things from some other persons".

"Alright, fine, so are you ready to have some mind blowing sex now?" Asked Barney. "Only if you are up for it" said Quinn. "How dare you? Come here. Ill show you mind-blowing sex" Barney said.

_Almost at the same time, at Robin's place_

Robin kept thinking about all the things that happened that day. How she went with Quinn and Victoria to the Bridal wear shop, how she broke down, how Quinn came to know that she used to date the man she was about to marry. She wondered how could Barney not notice how her life had become, and how he was the reason for everything that was going on with her life. He was so blinded by Quinn.

Robin knew that Quinn might get doubted if she was behaving as if she was still in love with Barney. But she was tired of all the fake smiles she put up whenever she saw Barney or Quinn together, or when anyone in the gang started to talk about the wedding. She knew she could do only one thing now. She had to avoid Barney. _No matter how hard it might be, I have to avoid him and Quinn, _she thought.

A couple of days passed, a couple of days since Robin started to avoid Barney. Of course she couldn't avoid the whole gang because of just Barney, so whenever Barney tried to talk to her, she just replied as if she didn't care. She used to just leave whenever she saw Barney or Quinn, or both of them together.

Barney slowly started to realize that Robin was avoiding him. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she replied without interest, she would leave as soon as he used to come. He couldn't understand why she would be doing so .

_McLaren's bar_

Lily and Marshall had come to McLaren's bar, as Robin had agreed to look after the baby. Robin really didn't want to come to the bar and bump into Barney there.

Ted walked in, looking serious. "What's the matter, Ted ?" asked Lily.

"Victoria told me about something that happened at the bridal wear shop, a couple of days ago. You guys know anything about that?"

"No. we have no idea about what happened" replied lily. "What happened?"

"Victoria said that Barney hadn't told Quinn that he used to date Robin." Said Ted. "So? So what?" asked Marhsall. "I'm just really surprised that Barney hadn't told Quinn about Robin, she was indeed a big part of his life." said Ted. "Hmmm.. that really is surprising. He couldn't have forgotten about it. It was too big to forget" said Marshall. "Do you think that Barney might still be in love with Robin?"

"I have no idea" interrupted Lily. "But what I do know is that Robin is still in love with Barney".

"WHAT?" both Ted and Marshall jumped from their seats, surprised.

"Oh yeah, that day, the day that Barney got engaged, I saw Robin crying on the roof. She said she was still in love with Barney". And Lily told Ted and Marshall what happened on that night on that roof.

"So you told her that Barney would realize that he is still in love with Robin so asked her to keep quiet? So you still believe Barney still loves Robin? "

"I did, but now it seems like Barney doesn't realize that. May be he really is not in love with Robin." Lily said. "I don't think so. Barney still thinks that Robin doesn't love him. May be that's why he doesn't realize that he still loves Robin. That night when the three of us played poker, Barney said that Robin doesn't love him, but he didn't say that he didn't love her. He said it doesn't matter as Robin doesn't love him. I'm pretty sure that Barney might still be in love with Robin" Said Ted.

"Well we can't break Quinn and Barney up, they are very close to their marriage, and they seem to be really happy with each other. And if Barney somehow DOES love Quinn more than Robin, then he will hate all of us if we broke them up for Robin. We have to make Barney realize that Robin still loves him" Said Lily. "I guess we don't even need to interfere much" said Ted

"How so?" Asked Marshall.

"Well, Robin has been avoiding Barney from the past couple days, so I guess he will come to know soon. If he doesn't come to know, then we can think about something else" told Ted.

**So how was it? Please rate and review, and once again thank you all for your reviews. Sadly, I won't be able to write the next chapter for at least a week, so until then, good bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Really sorry for this delay, was very busy and involved in other things, so couldn't write this chapter. Anyway, here it is**

_A week before the wedding, at McLaren's_

Robin was sitting alone at the bar, weeping and drinking scotch. The past few days had been the toughest on her. For one, it hurt her seeing the man she loved with another woman, but what hurt more was the fact that she was pretending not to talk to him, pretending to ignore him. She almost didn't notice Marshall come and sit in front of her.

Robin wiped her tears, faked a smile and asked Marshall "Hey Marshall how are you doing? "

"I'm fine, but how are you? Are you all right?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm all right. Why do you that?"

"Robin, come on, don't fake it. I know you are in love with Barney".

"Wha..what? Barney? Please…there is nothing between me and him" her eyes filled with tears as she said those words.

"C'mon Robin, Lily told me everything that happened on the roof the night Barney got engaged. I know that you're still in love with Barney, and I know that you are ignoring him from the past couple days. "

"Ok, yes I'm still in love with Barney. But he is with another woman, a woman he's about to get married to, so I have to forget about him, but what can I do? I have tried many times but not able to" Said Robin, crying.

"You tried to talk to him about this?" asked Marshall. "Why would I try to talk to him about this? He is happy with Quinn. What good does it make? Even if I talk to him, he's not going to ditch Quinn for me right?" admitted Robin. Though a little part in her heart wished that she would talk to Barney, and that he would actually ditch Quinn for her.

"What if he does? What if he ditches Quinn for you? What if he is too scared to admit about you, and that's why he is moving too fast with Quinn?" said Marshall. "Oh come on Marshall, you don't see? He's really happy with Quinn, he loves her, and she loves him too. What would make you think that he would do that?" said Robin. "Well, you two have a very long history, a history which is not easy to forget, and you are so perfect for each other". Replied Marshall. "So think about it really hard. Do you want to just give up your dream of being together with the man you love, or do you want to give yourself and Barney another chance." "Alright, I will think about it" admitted Robin. Then Marshall got a text from Lily. "Oh….sounds like Marvin has duced up all over the crib, and Lily needs my help. So I got to go. And Robin, consider telling Barney about how you feel, ok?" "Ok fine, I will try" said Robin.

Robin sat in the bar, thinking. _What if I really tell Barney about how I actually feel? _But she remembered what Lily had told her on the roof the other night. _I'm pretty sure that Barney loves you for sure, and he will realize this himself. Well, it's just one week from the wedding, and still Barney hasn't realized that. Maybe he really does love Quinn more than me? I don't know what I should do.._

_Same night, at Marshall and Lily's place_

Robin sat on the couch with a bottle of scotch and a glass in her hand, and Lily was folding the laundry. Finally, when Lily finished folding the laundry, she asked Robin "Do you want to head downstairs to McLaren's? Everyone's there." "No Lily, you go ahead, I'm fine here, I'll join you in about 10 mins" Replied Robin. "Well ok, bye then, catch you later" said Lily.

Robin started drinking scotch after Lily went out, she was still unsure about telling Barney about everything, and suddenly she saw the door open up. It was Barney. He walked in through the door, looking angry at Robin.

_about 15 mins ago, at McLaren's._

Ted, Marshall and Barney were all talking. Quinn had gone shopping for the wedding with her friends. She was really crazy about this wedding. "I'm so mad at Robin right now" said Barney angrily. "Dude why? What's the matter?" asked Ted. "Lately I've been noticing that she is avoiding me. She doesn't talk to me properly, she just gets up and leaves whenever I come, I mean we are supposed to be friends. I don't understand what has gotten into her lately, I miss talking to her dude "said Barney. "Do you know where she is? She is not picking up her phone" said Barney. "I think she is at my place" replied Marshall. "Oh is she? You know what? I'm going to go talk to her right now" Barney rushed out of McLaren's to go into Marshall & Lily's apartment. He encountered Lily on his way. "Hey Lily is Robin at your apartment?" asked Barney. "Yes she is. What's the matter?" asked Lily. _She knew what was happening, of course_. "Nothing, I'll tell you later, got to go" said Barney, and raced up the stairs.

_At Lily and Marshall's apartment_

Robin saw Barney burst through the door. He looked angry, and asked her "What the hell Robin? Why are you ignoring to me nowadays? You don't talk to me; you just leave the place giving some excuse whenever I come, what happened?"

Robin thought this was time to tell him. Or maybe it was the scotch talking. She really didn't care. She knew she wanted to say it, no matter what. "Oh I'm ignoring you? Just like you were ignoring me for the past months?"

Barney was surprised. _When did I ignore her? _He thought. "What are you saying? When was I ignoring you?"

"Well, you are ignoring me ever since you got together with Quinn. Do you really love her that much?"

" Hey I didn't ignore you, and, why do you think I ignored you because of Quinn? Don't you like Quinn? Or are you not fine seeing me and Quinn together?" Barney asked gently.

"It's not like I don't like her, but I'm not ok with you and Quinn being together"

"Why? I asked you on the night I got engaged if you were ok with this, and you said that you were. Why are you behaving like this all of a sudden?"

"It's because I'm still in love with you" said Robin.

**It might be bad, but the later chapter will be better. Please rate and review, and once again thank you all for your reviews. I won't be able to continue for another 15-20 days, so until then, bye!**


End file.
